The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vriesea plant, botanically known as Vriesea splendens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘VRSP100’.
The new Vriesea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Honolulu and Hilo, Hi. The objective of the breeding program is to develop compact Vrieseas with attractive foliage and inflorescences.
The new Vriesea originated from a chance self-pollination in Honolulu, Hi. of the Vriesea splendens cultivar Myer's Favorite, not patented. The cultivar VRSP100 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Hilo, Hi. in March, 1991.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Hilo, Hi., since October, 1991, has shown that the unique features of this new Vriesea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.